


他的第一块糖

by dantemustdie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantemustdie/pseuds/dantemustdie
Summary: 没有上垒，纯tekoki，完全不香的三轮车，赶得太仓促了很多地方写的很潦草orz，我面壁思过





	他的第一块糖

**Author's Note:**

> 没有上垒，纯tekoki，完全不香的三轮车，赶得太仓促了很多地方写的很潦草orz，我面壁思过

他在遥远又迷茫的梦境里挣扎着，黏稠的空气在气管中流淌，他艰难地撑起腰，紧紧握住白天被强袭魔兵抓伤的右手手腕，感觉到温热的液体浸润指缝，伤口灼热而滚烫。

尼禄想要确认伤口的情况，这样放任不管的话大概率会感染，然而上下眼皮却被紧紧黏在了一起，这令他想起了那些被恶魔附身的恐怖传说，有些恶魔会在深夜入侵梦境，吸食人的生命力，然后附身在人类身上。尽管他在听到西斯塔院长张牙舞爪地用这个故事吓唬他们这些不爱睡觉的小孩时表现出了足够让他明天没有早饭吃的分量的不屑一顾，但是现在尼禄真的开始不确定那些奇形怪状的蜥蜴是否真的有控制梦境的能力。他的手臂越来越痛了。

恍惚间他感觉自己的血液都在燃烧，顺着右手蔓延至全身，那些沸腾的泡泡一直咕嘟到大脑，然后爆开，他一阵阵地发抖，在被汗水浸湿的床单上弓成一颗虾球，他感觉自己快要死了，也许姬莉叶明天早上来敲门的时候就会发现自己湿漉漉的像一滩烂泥一样的尸体，然后教团的骑士花名册上会写下“尼禄——x日死于恶魔感染”这样的记录。他咬着嘴唇想着这些有的没的，意识在清醒和昏沉中跳跃，却出离愤怒起来，不甘的怨恨充斥了他的神经，他不甘心——不甘心就这样死去，悄无声息，甚至一点都不体面，仅仅是因为一只不怎么强大的恶魔的抓伤。尼禄撕咬着枕套发出怨愤的低吼，他怎么可以就此死去，还什么都没能保护，他不想看到姬莉叶因为自己这种人露出悲伤的神色，需要力量，需要更多的…………

尼禄的意识彻底堕入混沌，血脉撕裂般的疼痛仿佛正在远去，他在梦境中看到了一个男人的背影，那个男人转过身，湛蓝色的旋风铺展开，卷起破碎的衣摆。

尼禄凝视着他，透过模糊的五官，那双冰冷的眼眸分外清晰，浅到几乎透明的瞳孔里看不到一丝温度，却没有杀意，而是一种孤傲不群的寂寞。

这个男人的身影令他感到安心。

他说：“我需要更多的力量。”

“那么，我也一样。”

他听到男人的轻笑，声音冷淡、干燥……又带着异样的温柔，他不知道到底是什么在吸引着自己，但是他是如此地渴望去触碰那个男人，尼禄伸出手，右臂迸发出和对方如出一辙的蓝光，几乎要触及男人的衣角。

然而刺眼的蓝光消失了，尼禄睁开眼，发现天已经亮了，唤醒他的是一缕调皮的阳光，他坐起身，并为身上黏腻的触感一阵恶心，身下的床单也被汗水和血液弄得乱七八糟。尼禄看向已经不再疼痛的右手——弯曲而突出的指节和丑陋的鳞甲，已经完全不是记忆中的样子，也许比起手，将其称之为爪更合适一点。他沉默了十分钟，然后挪下床去浴室冲澡。

而第二次在梦中见到那个男人，已经是一个月之后的事情了，把福图纳搅得一团糟的大战刚刚结束，他已经两天两夜没有合眼，当他终于躺上家里久违的柔软床垫时，却没有丁点睡意，战斗的兴奋让他无法轻易入眠。他闭上眼，想要强迫自己睡觉，然而脑海里还是在不断闪回教皇那张讨厌的老脸、但丁讨厌而轻佻的戏弄还有那只讨厌的蛤蟆。尼禄忍无可忍，他愤怒地锤了一下床板，决定想个法子消耗一下过剩的精力。

尼禄褪下松垮的运动裤，将手指探进内裤，少年蓬发的欲望拨弄几下就能轻易充血变硬，他胡乱揉搓着，只能顺着本能抚慰自己未经人事的阴茎，然而粗暴的手法很快让它抗议式地软了下来，尼禄气恼又无处发泄，半梦半醒间又进入了奇怪的梦境，他再次看到那个只在梦中出现的男人的身影，不一样的是这次他腰间佩戴着奇怪的东洋刀具——那柄叫阎魔刀的魔器，和男人修身的大衣搭配得无比和谐。

男人俯视着他，眼神古怪中透着玩味，他将刀鞘卡进尼禄并紧的膝盖中，强迫他分开双腿，视线顺着小腿，半挂的运动裤和大腿向下，停留在男孩被揉乱的四角内裤上打转。尼禄被盯得莫名其妙，想要翻身逃走，但是梦境中的身体完全不受掌控，他眼睁睁地看着男人冰凉的刀鞘滑过大腿根，抵在了因为视线刺激而半勃的阴茎上。

尼禄打了个激灵，这触感未免太过真实，他清楚地感受到硬邦邦的刀鞘在胯间划圈，就像真的有人用刀在捅他的屁股一样。本来已经软下去的东西因为男人不轻不重的撩拨再次将内裤撑起三角形，他羞愧地想要藏起私处，又矛盾地渴望得到男人更多的触碰。

但是——又怎么样呢，尼禄自暴自弃地想着，这他妈不过是梦，知情者人数永远不会大于一，那么随心所欲一点又能怎么样呢？他赌气般地完全不去在意男人的存在，再次将手覆上勃起，笨拙地试图通过摩擦寻求些微的快感。

然而——那个人却违背意愿用刀鞘拍开了他的手，他看着阎魔刀灵活地挑开内裤的松紧带，被解放的下体迫不及待地弹了出来，男人单膝跪下，仔细端详神气十足地翘在空气中的阴茎，似乎对尼禄的发育情况相当满意。他伸出罩袍下的手指，轻轻抚弄圆润的头部，将渗出的液体涂抹在柱体上。

尼禄从未受过这种刺激，感觉身下的快感如电流般窜上大脑，他不由自主地挺起胯部，想要得到男人进一步的抚摸，看着他的用指尖丈量自己的大小，修剪整齐的指甲若即若离地刮过冠状沟，令他心痒难耐又欲罢不能。

直到他再也无法忍受，试图自给自足时男人才有了进一步的动作，他包裹住自己握着阴茎的手掌，他的手和想象中一样干燥且微凉，隔着皮革半指手套能感受到掌心传来的些许温度。男人引导自己上下撸动，在敏感的头部微微收紧停顿然后快速滑下，尼禄差点被这个技巧挑逗得叫出声，他急迫地想要泄出来，但是男人的手却不允许他这样做，他不紧不慢地一遍遍重复，似乎是要男孩记住这个动作。

男人忍无可忍地开口抱怨道：“你的技术……怎么这样差。”

尼禄正沉迷在男人娴熟的技巧带来的陌生快感中，冷不丁被嫌弃，恼羞成怒地哼了一声。从未有人教过他应该如何自慰，克雷多不必说，他也没有更多的同龄朋友可以互相学习，只能以如此笨拙的方法摸索如何制造快乐。他感觉男人的另一只手撑开了他的大腿，将内裤彻底拉下，然后轻轻揉搓一向被主人忽视的圆球，尼禄彻底失控了，他绷起大腿在男人手中缴械，处男黏稠的精液沾了满手，他大口地喘息着，大脑一片空白，那种登顶的销魂快感是以往从未体验过的，在他自己的自渎行为里，往往只能在射精的临界痛苦挣扎，如此畅快淋漓的体验令他目眩神迷，他夹紧了大腿想要挽留给他带来无限快乐的双手，恳切地看着对方的眼睛，用眼神向男人乞求能够赐予他更多的快感。

“你想要什么？”

他听到男人这样问道，却无法观察模糊的五官下隐藏的表情，他渴求快感，迫不及待地用再次恢复活力的下体顶着对方戴着手套的粗糙的手心，却被手指固定住，男人似乎在固执地等待他的答案。

“如果我想要，你会给我吗？”

尼禄的眼睛盯着放在一旁的阎魔刀。

“如果你想要，就自己来拿。”

他听到男人发出气流般的轻笑，仿佛已经得到了想要的答案。

如果可以的话，他多么希望这并不是一场梦啊，尼禄几乎将身体贴在了男人的肩膀上，但也止步于此，他无法和这个熟悉的陌生人做出更进一步的行为了，他，和他，双方都对此心照不宣。尼禄将脸埋进男人破烂的斗篷里，意料之中的闻不到任何气味，但是足够藏住自己从鼻腔漏出的呜咽，男人令人着迷的有力手指在小孔刮搔，他的身体也跟着一阵阵的颤抖，直到再一次的——被对方熟练的套弄到泄了出来，男人的手套上已经挂满了自己射出的白浊，他将那些黏乎乎的液体随意抹在男孩身上，看着尼禄高潮中湿漉漉的失神表情。

“自己做。”他这样命令道。

尼禄抗议地嚷嚷起来，但还是乖顺地打开双腿把私处完全暴露在男人面前，下体经过几次摩擦已经变成了水淋淋的粉红色，连带着大腿根也泛着血色，他还是人类的左手再次握上自己的阴茎，缓缓地回忆着男人的动作撸动起来。

他显然还不太会控制力度，时不时被自己没轻没重的手劲掐得龇牙咧嘴，能看得出他想要像男人之前做的那样抚慰龟头，但是却完全不得要领，只能在弄痛自己的时候小小的低呼出声。

也许是视奸带来的刺激加持，尽管尼禄的手活还是乱七八糟，但最终还是在男人检查作业一眼的目光下射了出来，他弓着头低低地喘气，大脑在短时间承受了太多的快感已经不甚清醒。那个男人站起来拨开尼禄被汗水粘在脸上的发丝，他深深地看了一眼。然后拔出阎魔刀割裂空间，巨大的能力波动迸发出耀眼的蓝光。

尼禄猛地睁开眼，伸出的手只抓到了从窗帘缝隙漏进来的一缕月光，他低下头，发现运动裤还挂在腿弯上，内裤已经濡湿了一片，空气中弥漫着麝香的味道。

尼禄骂了一句，翻身下床，去浴室冲澡。

**Author's Note:**

> 天地良心文档显示共3262字，如果嗷3吞得不剩3000字了真的不是我的错！！！截图为证！！！


End file.
